Marcia
This character belongs to Wolfwinter Marcia Marcia is a Black.She also looks around the age of 17 through 20. She is a thing that people would call a werewolf. Malum, the leader of the Blacks took her in because she reminded him of his sister, that had died. All she does is try to make him proud. She is the Queen of the Blacks. Her name means Bravery in Latin, and that seems to be exactly what she is.She dosen't have blood-lust like her uncle though, she has more of a go-with-the-flow kind of additude.But, Like her uncle she hates the Whites. The reson for that is when she was only a young cub and one of the Whites scare her so bad she still has nightmares. Apperences Human Form When seen in her human form, Marcia's outfits range from ripped jeans, T shirts , and Fedora hats. She always has her blue banndanna, and that has her info on it so she doesn't have to wear dog tags. She is always running in wolf form, and that gives her long legs, that are actually stronger than her arms. She has striaght wavy hair going down to the middle of her back and chocolate brown eyes. She is also known to wear a fedora hat just cuz she thinks they are cool looking, she isn't afriad of the sun like the other Blacks. Wolf Form When in her wolf form though, she is only wearing her blue banndanna, she cannot take the banndanna of because she is afriad she would lose it. Her wolf form is made of fuzzy black hair and chocolate brown eyes, her eyes never change. She is a strong-willed hunter, so she is quite muscular, for a girl that is.She can be quite the Day dreamer, you can tell by the dazed look in hereyes, somtimes she feels as if she can she some things that others cant. Personality If your not a White, Marcia will probably be a girl with a go-with-the-flow attitude, she doesn't like bad vibes. She would fight for what she belives in, she has many friends in her tribe. If you are a White, she will be watching to make sure that you are not hurting the tribe if you are, prepare to run. She loves reading books, watching movies, and seeing people smile. She tries to be the best she can be for the tribe, try to show no weaknesses. Favorites Her favorite book would probably be the Hunger Games. When she frist read it she was twelve and had a crush on Gale, now she finds that extreamly embarrassing. Her favorite movie would be The Hunger Games, DUH. She somtimes wishes to be Katniss, she always wanted a little sister like Primrose. Her favorite song is by Coldplay and is called Paradise. It makes her feel like the song is about her. Her fave food would be....Lasanga. Her Favorite place would be anywhere in a tree, she loves being up high where she can see every thing on the ground. History Marcia has a long story to her life, But to start of is how she came to the Blacks, instead of any other tribe? She would tell you only if she trusted you. She doesn't even trust herself somtimes. For now, I will tell you, but to get the complete story, you must ask Marcia. Marcia was born in to a crisp, icy world. She was an only child, and opened her eyes only to be alone, she opened her eyes at a very late age.. She was born a wolf, Malum granted her the ablity to change into a human when she turned 14. She crept for what felt like months, untill she saw big, white shaped creature running around she watched them, but soon they saw her. A young White, around her age but very large for its age came up to her and stared. She heard muffled shouting, and soon the cub's gaze turned into a glare. She was returned to the Blacks and stayed there for as long as she could remember. Thats why she came the Blacks. If her coat wasn't such a deep black color or if she hadn't been a wolf...where would she be today? Category:Original Characters